


Back in Time

by Dasteiza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cumshot, F/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dasteiza/pseuds/Dasteiza
Summary: Stuck in 1974, Harry Potter enters the steel cage in a tournament to win the right to marry the Black sisters. Harry/Bellatrix SMUT
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Harry Potter, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**This story was commissioned by an anonymous supporter.**

**If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit**

**https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza**

**Back in Time**

**1974**

Harry Potter never knew how he got into the messes that he did. He wasn’t very good at keeping himself out of such crazy mixups. What he was good at was getting himself out of them. Oftentimes he would even come out ahead! 

It all started a few months back. Harry was working with the Unspeakables, even though he wasn’t one himself. They were messing with Time-Turners, which he didn’t know if it was a good idea or not. They were trying to invent a Time-Turner that could go back years instead of hours. They wanted to send one of their Unspeakables back a single year, but they needed someone to protect him. That’s how Harry got involved. He was a very good Auror with a great track record within the department. They approached him and offered him a sizable amount of gold to go back and act as a bodyguard. He quickly agreed. All he had to do was keep the guy healthy and stay out of sight. Everything went as planned. At least it did until they turned the damn thing! He somehow ended up in 1974 and didn’t know where in the hell the Unspeakable ended up, or rather when he ended up. Still, he stuck to the plan the best he could … for the first few months. That was when he’d realized that he wasn’t even in his own dimension anymore! There were a few clues that a seasoned investigator like him was able to pick up on, like the fact that his mother was born a man!

He was so pissed off at those idiot Unspeakables that he had to stop himself from going to the Ministry and setting their entire level on fire! All he could do was wait and see if the Unspeakables from his time could fix things. Until then, he wouldn’t sit idly by.

Since he couldn’t use Potter as his last name, he decided to use Peverell. He was technically a member of the Peverell family, and while the family name was a bit infamous, there really weren’t many who knew of its importance. People like Dumbledore knew, but only because he was so interested in the Deathly Hallows. Getting himself registered was fairly easy. He simply went to the Ministry and got a blood test done. Obviously, no one was using the family name anymore so there was no one around to dispute him. He claimed the name and went to Gringotts. The family still had a vault, but it had been emptied out a long time ago. There weren't even any heirlooms left. Thankfully the vault was paid up for another twenty-three years. Now he just needed something to fill it up with.

He did his research and found out who were and weren’t Death Eaters in this place. He found the ones that were and broke their wards and raided their homes. He killed the pieces of shit and robbed them of everything. He only did that a couple of times, so as to not rock the boat too much. He didn’t want to draw too much attention to himself. At least he thought so until he’d found out about a special fight that was going down. It seemed that the Blacks were in a bit of financial trouble and were offering Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa as prizes to anyone who could win the caged battle that they had set up. Entrance fees were staggering! One hundred thousand galleons to enter the fight! 

Taking those girls away from Voldemort would be a crippling blow to him. Sure, Andromeda was never on his side, but Bellatrix was his right wand. She was a beast in battle and often turned the tide of the war. Narcissa was also incredibly smart and wiley. She was the one to turn the Malfoy fortune around. The idiot Lucius just took the credit. If he could keep them away from the Death Eaters, then his side would surely be bolstered by their intelligence, and Bella’s wand. There was also the bonus of their looks. All three were absolutely gorgeous! Bella with her black hair, Andromeda with her brown hair, and sexy, little Narcissa with her blonde. If he so desired them, he could have them. All he had to do was win. He had to kill a few more rich Death Eaters, but in the end, he had more than enough to pay. Three hundred thousand in total was a king’s ransom for the girls, but they were worth it. Especially considering that he knew the wards of Grimmauld Place better than anyone, and he’d find a way to steal some if not all of that back. If they kept it in the bank, he’d take other items from the house. He knew that they had some very valuable items packed away. 

With the entrance fees paid, all he had to do was wait and train. All participants were to be kept a secret, for the continued health of everyone involved. It wouldn’t do for participants to get ambushed before they could even enter the dome. He spied on the creation he’d be fighting in. A dome-shaped cage, warded to the teeth was being constructed for the occasion. He guessed that the Blacks would also sell tickets to those who just wanted to watch a few fights, or perhaps they would use the cage again for future fights. He studied the wards in secret. No magic could enter or leave the dome. After a little testing, he found that small things like drops of sweat and blood were the only things that could exit the cage. He didn’t think it was part of some master plan of theirs. It just so happened that it was a side effect of the overlapping ward scheme that they had chosen. He studied all he could. He wanted every advantage possible. Once he learned as much as possible, all he could do was wait.

**Back in Time**

Harry had learned of his opponents. First, he would take on Barty Crouch Jr. for Andromeda, then he would fight Lucius for Narcissa. Finally, he would take on Rudy Lestrange to win Bellatrix. He also got a look at the girls. They looked quite sexy walking around wearing only bikinis. They were made to show off the goods. The Blacks probably wanted the participants all worked up, to make for a better fight. He’d give them a good fight.

Andromeda and Narcissa still looked as they did when he knew them. Obviously, they were much younger than when he knew them, but they were still the same good-looking girls from his time. Bellatrix however, was an eye-opener. The black-haired girl was a bombshell! The Bellatrix that he remembered was older and worn out from spending years in Azkaban prison. She was too skinny and sported a constant look of insanity on her wrinkled face. This Bellatrix was different! She was young and gorgeous with long, thick hair and sexy pale skin. Her lovely hourglass figure had his cock already hard! He had to put it out of his mind for now. He had a fight to win! In fact, he had three fights to win. It was hard to concentrate when Bellatrix would look at him and shake her bikini-clad breasts. It looked like she was having a good time getting them worked up. The crazy girl was probably hoping for some serious bloodshed. 

**During the Fight**

Bella watched in near orgasmic bliss as Harry Peverell nearly caved in the head of Lucius Malfoy! The blonde ponce was dragged away by his idiot family members, leaving a messy streak of blood behind. She looked over at Rodolphus Lestrange. He looked pale and more than a little scared. She couldn’t blame him. Peverell had absolutely destroyed the useless Crouch kid before moving on to Malfoy. Malfoy got in a few good hits but nothing serious. Still, Peverell did look tired. 

Bella moaned at the sight of all that blood. The violence was making her so horny! She was so tempted to slide her hand down the front of her bikini bottoms and stroke herself to completion. Her family would have other things to say though. She watched as Peverell wrapped his arms around her sister Cissy and claimed her lips passionately. She was sure that Narcissa was annoyed. She actually liked that idiot Malfoy. Maybe she didn’t exactly like him, but she at least liked his wealth. Oh well. Bella snickered when he squeezed the blonde’s perky, teenage ass. Narcissa was a bit more prudish and certainly wouldn’t like making such a scene in public. She shouldn’t have been surprised after what Peverell did when he claimed Andie. 

The next fight was the most important to her. It would decide who she would end up marrying. Truth be told, she hoped that Peverell won the fight. He was better looking and better with a wand. Not only that, but he seemed like he was the type of person who loved having a good time. His groping of her sisters practically proved that. Bella bit her bottom lip in anticipation. According to the contracts that they all had signed, whoever claimed the girls would take “ownership” immediately. Peverell would already be taking both her sisters home tonight. She very much hoped to join them. Her pussy was already wet thinking about it! Sure, women in the wizarding world had just as many rights as men did, and yes, women could achieve great things and get great jobs. However, in Pureblood families, women were controlled by their husbands, so what he says goes. If Peverell wanted the three sisters to perform perverse acts on one another, they would have no choice but to do so. Bella was dripping wet from the thought alone. She didn’t have any lustful thoughts about her sisters, but the idea of being forced to perform sexual acts made her aroused! 

As the final battle erupted, she groaned out as a fierce spell tossed by Peverell hit its mark, sending Lestrange flying into the cage. The crowd of onlookers groaned at what must have been a painful impact! In attendance were the Black, Lestrange, and Malfoy families, plus a few other people scattered about. She noticed that no one was paying any attention to her. Quickly she sneaked a hand between her legs and rubbed her aching clit! She moaned quietly, feeling the arousal dampening her bikini bottom. She moved her hand away before getting caught. She looked up just in time to see Peverell block an angry black curse tossed his way. The explosion and backlash against his magical shield sent him skidding back a few feet, his face scratched up from the detonation! She looked around again. No one was watching. Again her hand went to her hairless crotch. This time she was a little bolder and slid her hand inside. Bella let out a shuddered breath as her finger stroked her wet slit and stroked her throbbing clit. She needed to cum so bad right now! 

The battle was much closer than the two before. Peverell was obviously tired from his previous fights. Even so, he was still much better than Lestrange. Lestrange was just smarter than the other two idiots that came before him. He dodged instead of trying to magically block a powerful curse. Instead of throwing one powerful curse, he threw three quick hexes to try and catch his opponent off guard. Personally, she thought he was going about the fight the right way. He just wasn’t good enough. The crowd was cheering and booing equally as curses were being thrown about. She didn’t care about that though. She was too busy finger-fucking herself! She did her best to not make it obvious, but at some point, she didn’t really care anymore. Suddenly the crowd groaned and cheered as a loud bang was heard. She looked up to see Lestrange slam against the cage wall and collapse to the ground. Clearly, he was severely injured. Blood squirted out of his neck as a house-elf popped in and took him to get medical treatment! The sight of gushing blood had her so close to orgasm that she couldn’t take it anymore! Peverell had proved himself! Now she had to prove that she would serve him faithfully … starting in the bedroom! Unfortunately, a bedroom wasn’t in sight. That wouldn’t stop her though!

Now that she was officially his betrothed, she could enter the arena. She pulled her wet fingers from her cunt and ran after him as fast as her high-heeled feet could carry her! He was breathing hard and looked to have used up the last of his energy. That was okay in her book. She was more than happy to shoulder the burden of pleasure! 

“What the …” Harry watched as a black-haired bullet slammed into his midsection. Having no more energy, his legs collapsed, and he fell on his back. 

Bellatrix, her pussy overflowing, looked down at him. He was tall and muscular, just like she liked! He had a very nice six-pack. She thought herself lucky that all the men fought in only long shorts. Unable to stop herself, she ripped at his shorts, pulling them down until a massive erection burst free! She gasped out in satisfaction as the large, meaty pole bounced out, sticking straight up. She ran her palm over it and looked it over. It was big. Very big! At least ten or eleven inches … maybe more! It was so thick that she couldn’t even fit her hand around it. It was crisscrossed with big veins that would surely add to her pleasure. She moaned at the sight. Harry didn’t even try to stop her when she lowered her head and took the tip into her mouth. She did hear his loud moan. She also heard the angry shouts of the onlookers who were banging on the cage wall telling her to stop. She didn’t care about them though. All she cared about was this mighty fuckstick that she was slobbing on! 

Harry groaned as the sexy Bellatrix pulled his shorts down and started sucking on his fat cock. He looked around and laughed at the angry faces, especially the Black family. They could be mad all they wanted though. The three girls were his now, and he could do whatever he wanted with them. Right now though, he was too tired. He’d just lay back and rest for a moment and let Bella have her fun. 

Bella’s plump pink lips slathered his cock with her spit as she bobbed up and down, taking more and more of his cock. Soon the mouth-fucking was so loud that all they could hear were the GACK! GACK! GACK! of a horny slut taking a large member down her throat! She could hear the crowd yelling and calling her a whore. The degrading words made her pussy moist! She loved being degraded when it came to sex! As far as the insults go, she would make sure they paid another day. 

“Holy fuck!” Harry groaned out, feeling the dark-haired beauty slobbing his cock at super speed. His back arched a bit when she reached down and grabbed his bloated balls! She squeezed them lightly, making sure not to hurt them. Slowly she started massaging them with her thumb as she fucked his cock with her mouth! The massage got better and better as the minutes passed. She was a very good learner. Obviously, she paid attention to his sounds and figured out what he liked and what he didn’t like. He would make sure to reward the intelligent girl. 

Harry ran his fingers through her hair as she added her tongue into the mix. The wonderful pleasure he was feeling was amplified as her pretty, pink tongue tickled the underside of his head. In fact, her tongue tickled every inch of him! As his cock slid down her throat, her tongue would stay in contact with the ridge of his mighty beast! She was already a pro, and he didn’t even have to break the girl in! 

“Ohhhh shit! Here it comes!” Harry groaned, pulling her hair lightly and arching his back. She pulled off just in time to see a geyser of cum shoot high into the air! 

“Wow!” she said, amazed at the spectacle! Her hand continued to stroke the insanely large piece of meat. She wasn’t done with it yet. Not by a long shot! Reaching down, she grabbed her bikini bottoms and ripped them clean off! She laughed at the names and dirty words being thrown her way by her family members. She didn’t give two fucks about them. Bella threw a leg over him and straddled his dick. She threw her head back and moaned as her pussy lips spread apart, hotdogging his fat cock and spreading her juices on him. She needed to make sure that he was nice and wet for their union! She was being a good wife! Her wide hips started moving slowly at first, sawing back and forth and smearing her essence over the thick phallus. Bella groaned out when her would-be husband gripped her hips roughly. She smiled. He enjoyed what she was doing! Moving her hips faster, she was rewarded with a moan and a pair of hands sliding up her toned belly and slipping under the cups of her bikini top! 

Harry squeezed her perky tits underneath the thin material of her bikini. Her breasts were more than a handful. If he had to guess, he would say that they were a small C-cup. His thumbs brushed over her erect nipples. They were hard and just as perky as the rest of her bountiful tits! Her shuddered breath told him that she enjoyed having her tits played with. More specifically, she loved having her nipples played with. He could tell that they were very sensitive. Her juices started flowing even more since he started stroking the hardened nubs! His crotch and cock were coated in her arousal. The incredible smell she was giving off excited him! He wanted her badly. 

Knowing what he was thinking, she reached under her and gripped his thick penis. Holding him by the base, she rubbed the tip across the slick crevice of her womanhood, coating his cockhead in her pussy juice. Feeling naughty, she used his cock to slap her pussy a few times, giggling when he groaned and raised his hips. Not wanting to wait any longer, she lined him up and slowly sank down on the gargantuan piece of meat. 

“Ohhhhh fuck yes!” he was able to mutter in pleasure as the sexy brunette sank down on him. Her slick walls snuggly hugged his cock as inch after inch penetrated her damp twat. After what had felt like forever, she bottomed out and rested on his lap. 

“Filthy whore!” she heard her Aunt Walburga yell. She snickered at the dumb cunt. That bitch was the biggest whore in the family! She couldn’t stay faithful to save her life! Her husband wasn’t any better. 

Once she was nice and stretched out, she began bouncing on the victorious wizard. 

“Fuck yes! Ohhhh fuck!” she cursed as her bouncing intensified! She felt like such a slut as she fucked a man right in front of so many onlookers! Their curses and yells mixed with the groans of the perverted old men wanting to be in Peverell’s place were like music to the gorgeous brunette’s ears. The sounds of wet flesh slapping together and the perverse squelching of her pussy just added to the ambiance of it all! She felt her betrothed grab at the bikini top. She arched her back and presented her fantastic tits to him. With a violent pull, he ripped the thin material right off of her. 

“EEEEEP” she squeaked out in pain as the material was ripped off her body. Her tits jiggled harshly from the rough treatment. With nothing left to support them, they bounced right along with her as she rode the well-blessed wizard! Hands came up and squeezed the bouncing bags of flesh roughly, causing her to groan and her pussy to tighten.

“You like that huh?” he teased. He reached out and slapped her tit! 

Her eyes widened as her pussy started milking his cock! He slapped both her tits one after the other! 

“Again! Again motherfucker!” she threatened! Her man would know how to treat her properly. Like a slutty whore! She groaned and moaned as he abused her perfect breasts. Her body started to tremble as a fantastic orgasm made itself known! Her shivering only spurred him on. He reached out and grabbed her nipples. He tweaked them gently before pulling them harshly!

“FUCK! THAT FUCKING HURTS!” she yelled as she came on his lap! He reached out and wrapped a large hand around her delicate throat. 

Harry knew that he needed to show Bellatrix who was the boss right away. If he gave her an inch, she would likely turn into the same lunatic that he had known her to be. She had worshipped Voldemort because he wouldn’t take shit from her, unlike her cucklord of a husband. Harry had to be the same way. She was his, and he would treat her that way. Closing his hand, he slowly started choking the beautiful, young girl. 

Bella’s eyes nearly popped out when she was being choked. She gripped his forearms in panic as her pussy massaged his thrusting cock. Finally, he let her go, and she inhaled deeply and repeatedly! His rough hand gripped her perky ass, and he lifted her up. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck so she wouldn’t fall. Harshly squeezing her ass, he slammed her up against the metal cage and started thrusting as hard as he could! 

Filthy slut! Disgusting whore! She heard that and many more insults from her family. Peverell was fucking her right in front of them! They were a mere few feet away on the other side of the cage! She moaned like a whore just thinking about it! 

Harry was slamming his hips into the sexy psychopath. Her pussy was so tight that he knew that he could last much longer. He looked up to see the angry faces of the Black family. He chuckled at them. If they only knew the perverse things that he was going to do to their daughters. 

He buried his face in Bella’s sweaty neck. He licked and nipped at the soft flesh, making her pussy squeeze him tighter. Harry smirked into her neck. It seemed that she liked it rough, but she also liked certain things to be gentle and loving. Over the coming weeks and months, he would make sure to figure them all out. He squeezed her neck again.

Bella was seeing stars as she was being choked to near unconsciousness! Her pussy was going haywire! It was spasming and cumming all over his penetrating cock! Juices were spraying out of her like never before! Then, out of nowhere, he spun her around and fucked her from behind while standing up! He grabbed her underneath her thighs and lifted her into the air! Her legs were being held apart, and he maneuvered himself to fuck her right in front of her family. She screeched as his forearm-sized cock slammed into her sloppy pussy! Her legs were spread, giving all of her god-awful family a perfect view of their rutting! Walburga, being the cunt that she was, slammed her open palms against the cage and called her a pathetic slut! She would teach the bitch a lesson later. Right now she screamed out as the biggest orgasm of her life washed over her young body!

Harry felt Bellatrix clamp down on his spearing member and angled the girl right towards Sirius’ mother! He giggled as Bellatrix spasmed violently and let loose a torrent of girl cum, spraying Walburga right in the face with a jet of pussy juice!

“EEEEEEEK!” the bitch screeched as her face and chest and every other part of her body was bathed in Bella’s liquid! She tried to get away but the male members of the family had crept in closer, hoping to get a good look at Bella’s lovely body. What they got was a faceful of ejaculate as Harry pulled out and spurted his healthy load of cum all over their debauched faces! That would teach them to leer at his future wifeslut! He put Bella down on the ground, her body still trembling. Just then the bell rang out. 

"And the winner …… HARRRRRRRRRRRRY …. PEVERELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!”

Harry held his arm up victoriously! He looked over at his prizes. He shook his head. It was well worth the trouble. 

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Narcissa's turn

**This story was commissioned by an anonymous supporter.**

**Pictures of what I think Narcissa looks like are posted on Patreon**

**If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit**

**https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza**

**Back in Time**

**1974**

Harry Peverell had taken ownership of the three Black sisters the moment he won the cage fights. The victory celebration was one that Harry would never forget. The Black family acted angrily, but he suspected that they enjoyed the show as much as he loved putting it on. Harry knew that the Blacks were some depraved pieces of shit. After claiming the girls, Harry ushered them into the floo and took them to the home he was staying in. It was small, but clean and homey feeling. It would only be a temporary thing. Thankfully, he had it connected to the Floo Network a few weeks previous. Once the girls came through, much as he suspected, they scoffed at the smallness of the place.

Bella whistled, “Wow! Nice piece of shit you got here, Harry!” she said, happily looking around. “Where do you flush this place?” 

“Hey! This place is nice and homey. Besides, it’s only temporary,” he replied. “There are only two rooms though.”

Bella scoffed and saddled up next to him. “You and I only need one, Daddy,” she said, licking the side of his face. Harry could see that she was still incredibly horny. He’d make her squeal soon enough. He turned to the other girls. They looked quite hesitant. He knew why. He could claim them physically any time, and anyway that he desired. They belonged to him now. He could decide everything about their lives. 

Growing up with the Blacks, he was sure that they were given very strict orders about what to do, how to act, and who they could talk to. They had probably never had an ounce of freedom. To someone like Harry, that was a really sad thing. Harry valued his freedom more than anything. Growing up with the Dursleys probably wasn’t a whole lot better than growing up with their family. Harry decided that he could take his time with the other two girls. He didn’t need to order them around. Eventually, they would come to him, and he would claim them properly. In the meantime, he had the vicious slut, Bellatrix Black to break in. He was absolutely sure that he would be getting all the sex that he could handle from the psychotic witch. Judging from the arousal stains on her bikini bottom, he’d probably be getting some of that sex very, very soon! That brought something else to mind. All three were in their bikinis. 

Harry cleared his throat and told them, “Girls, You can take your things into the room and change into anything you’d like. Bella will be sharing my room. Andromeda, you and Narcissa can take the other room. After you girls put on something a bit more substantial, come back in here. We’ve got some things to talk about.” The girls nodded and took their bags into their rooms. Harry followed Bella. He barely closed the door before a completely nude witch jumped up on him and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Their tongues battled for a few minutes while Bella ground her wet pussy on his trouser-clad crotch. She moaned and bit his bottom lip a little too hard. 

“Oww!” he pulled back, glaring at the smiling witch. He threw her over his lap and slapped her big bottom several times at full strength. Thankfully, he had silence charms woven into his door and walls. 

“AHHHHHHH! STOP!” she cried.

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

He could feel her pussy dribbling on his trousers. He reached down and pinched her clit hard. 

“AHHHHHHHHHH!” she yelled out, cumming on his hand. The more pain she received, the more she came. He twisted and pulled her slutty clit until she started squirting! He pulled her to her feet. 

“No more until I say so. Understand?” He made it clear that he was in charge. 

Bella stood there, her eye twitching as she kept her knees together and squeezed her pussy with both hands while her fluids sprayed through her fingers and splashed on the ground. 

“Yes, sir!” she squeaked, waddling to the bathroom while she squirted into her hand. She left a trail of her girl cum behind. 

In the other room, Narcissa and Andromeda were changing and talking amongst themselves. Andromeda saw the worried look on her younger sister, Narcissa’s face. It probably matched the look that she had on hers. 

“What’s got you worried, Cissy?” she asked the pretty blonde. Narcissa turned her big, beautiful eyes on Andromeda and bit her lower lip. 

“What if he can’t provide us the future that we want, or deserve? I mean, this house isn’t terrible. It’s clean and all, but it’s so small! What if this is all there is in our lives?” she asked, working herself into a frenzy. Andromeda quickly calmed her down with a hug. 

“I’m sure that he’s got a plan. He lives in this small house but was somehow able to get three-hundred thousand galleons to claim us. At the very least it shows that he’s crafty. Perhaps he’ll need our help. You’ve always been good with gold.”

Narcissa blushed at the compliment. She calmed down and took a deep breath. There was no need to worry yet. Andromeda was right. He did somehow come up with three-hundred thousand galleons to enter the fight. She wasn’t completely convinced that everything would be okay, but at least she wouldn’t panic about it. She was too wrapped up in her own fears to realize that her sister Andromeda had some fears of her own. 

Andromeda, or Andie to her sisters, was worried. She wasn’t worried about being poor or anything like that. A crafty magical person could always live a decent lifestyle if they knew what they were doing. No, what she was worried about was Harry Peverell himself. What did he have planned for her? She knew what he had planned for Bellatrix. Bella seemed to share his enthusiasm. For her though, she didn’t know. Was he going to use her as a breeder? Perhaps a fuck-toy? Possibly both? She had no idea. She wasn’t opposed to the idea of being with him physically. He was handsome and powerful. She belonged to him now, so it was either him or no one. She damn sure didn’t want to spend the rest of her life starved of physical pleasure. She also didn’t want to be used for her looks and body alone. She wanted a life. She had hopes and dreams just like everyone else. She took a few breaths and calmed down. There was no need to go overboard just yet. She would hear him out first. 

A few moments later, they were all dressed and sitting together in the living room. Narcissa and Andromeda were sitting next to one another, and Bella was sitting pressed against her new master, grabbing his hand to place on her bare thigh. She had opted to only wear a t-shirt and panties. He did say that the choice of wardrobe was hers and that she should be comfortable. They spent the next hour or so talking and discussing a few matters. Harry immediately negated Andromeda’s worry by saying that she could live her life in any manner that she saw fit, as long as it didn’t go against his rules. He also said that she could choose when to enter his bed. That made her feel much better. She quickly tried to alleviate Narcissa’s worry by asking about his future plans to earn money. She suggested that since he was good with a wand, that maybe he should become the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He scoffed at that idea. He damn sure didn’t want to waste his days working like some chump. He had done that before and look where it had gotten him! Well, it got him in a house with three sexy girls that were his to fuck whenever he wanted … so maybe that wasn’t the best example. Still, he was too lazy to get a job. He’d come up with his own plan. It was decided that Andie and Cissy would share a room until the time that they wished to share his. He would be sharing his bed with the horny slut, Bella. 

**Later That Night**

Harry was lying in bed thinking about ways to make money. This small place was fine for him, but he now had three girls to think about. All three were used to a certain type of living. Andromeda probably wouldn’t care much, and Bella wouldn’t really mind either. All she cared about was violence and sex. No, it was Narcissa that would care the most. Even in his world, in his time, she was living a wealthy lifestyle. He could see that she wasn’t enjoying living in this small home. Well, he’d give her everything that she wanted. He just had to figure out a way. The biggest asset that he had was knowledge. Unfortunately, he couldn’t trust it completely. This wasn’t his world, so things may be different. Some companies like Microsoft may never exist or may go out of business. The one thing that wouldn’t change was the need for natural resources. He knew where a shit ton of oil was, just waiting to be pumped out. He quickly came up with a plan in his head. He was kind of hard since he was being distracted. The gorgeous Bella Black was rolling her wide hips on his lap. She leaned down and licked his lips. He allowed her to capture them in a kiss while she moved her hips up and down faster. He grabbed the meat of her ass and squeezed it hard, earning a moan of approval. He groaned as her pussy contracted on him. He would never get tired of fucking this crazy bitch. 

**Seven Months Later**

Harry set the folder down on the beautiful mahogany wood desk in his new office. Things had gone swimmingly in the past half-year. He smiled just thinking about his ingenuity. After coming up with his plan, the following day he began to make it a reality. His choice of going into the oil business was a smart one. He remembered the oil shortage in the 1970s and would end up making a killing. First, he needed to actually pump the stuff. He took the money that he had, and some that he pilfered from some less than innocent muggles and bought a small oil drilling company. He had to spend some more money to turn it into an offshore drilling company. There was a ton of governmental red-tape to go through, but with his wand and a few compulsion charms, he got through it quick enough. He went through all of the equipment he owned and enchanted everything that he could. Drill bits would stay sharp and not break, drill shafts wouldn’t bend or break, and many other things. He gave himself every opportunity for success. 

Narcissa and Andromeda still hadn’t slept with him yet. He knew that Narcissa was waiting to see if he could earn it by giving her the lifestyle that she desperately craved. Andromeda was probably holding out in solidarity with her sister. Harry shook his head. He wouldn’t have to wait long. 

His company hit the oil fields of the deep and dangerous North Sea as hard as humanly possible. New wells were being drilled every week. His machinery would tear through the rocky earth faster than any of his competitors. At the moment, he was producing hundreds of thousands of barrels a day. Soon, it would be in the millions. His bank account was bursting at the seams! He had so much money that he didn’t know what to do with it! The one thing he was sure of was that he needed a new house. He remembered what the Malfoy manor had looked like. He knew that it was Narcissa that had designed it. Lucius wasn’t exactly an artistic fellow. So Harry whipped up a new design based on that. He paid the Goblins twice what they would normally charge to have it done in a month instead of a year. Needless to say, in a month, he had his new manor. He paid another magical company to fill it with only the finest and most expensive furniture. Now, he just had to surprise his soon-to-be sexy, blonde mistress. 

**Back in Time**

The snooty and snobby Narcissa Malfoy huffed in annoyance as she was led blindfolded to somewhere by her sisters. She was already quite annoyed by her lack of standing in society recently, and much to her chagrin, she was annoyed by the absence of her future husband. ‘If he’s not out making money, then he should at least be groveling at my feet!’ she thought. That was when the blindfold was pulled off.

Her eyes widened in wonder. “Surprise!” her sisters yelled. 

“How do you like your new home?” Harry’s sexy voice came from behind. She turned quickly and looked at him. He was smiling as her eyes shone brightly.

“This is ours?!” she gasped out in excitement. Seeing him nod, she jumped into his arms and squeezed him in a tight hug. She kissed his cheek before her sisters giggled and pulled her away. They all ran off to tour the new manor. 

Cissy took in everything. The new manor was massive! Way bigger than any she had ever seen. It had its own private lake with crystal clear water. The cream-colored stone was perfect with the gold trim in her opinion. It was everything that she ever wanted! Harry continued the tour. He showed her a room that held the girls’ spending money. Her pussy nearly creamed when she saw the stacks of gold coins. There must have been millions of galleons in there! 

Then came the bedrooms. Here was when he put his foot down. “Each of you girls will have your own room to do with as you please, but from now on, all three of you will be sharing a room with me. Is that understood?” he asked firmly. All three nodded quickly. He opened the double doors to the master bedroom, the room she would be sleeping in from now on. The room was beautiful, and the bed was huge! She was taking it all in when Andie asked him something. 

“What’s in all of the doors?”

“We each have our own personal bathrooms with a walk-in closet,” he said proudly. That made her head whip around.

“Walk-in closet?” she asked hungrily. He nodded and took her by the hand. He led her to a door with “Narcissa” written on it in elegant cursive handwriting. It was embossed in solid gold. He opened the door and showed her the private bathroom of her dreams. It was huge and made mostly of white marble. She had a separate shower, but the bathtub was more like a swimming pool with large taps at several different spots. It was also made of solid gold. Her pussy was beginning to tingle. She was in a daze when he placed a hand on the small of her back and led her to her closet which was through another door. She looked on, amazed as her eyes swept over rows and rows of expensive clothing. She squealed and flipped through them, loving every single piece. She heard him clear his throat, and she reluctantly left her exploration to look at him. He opened a secret compartment that was filled with jewelry. Gold, platinum, rubies, diamonds, there was everything! She was breathing heavily as her hand delicately brushed the rows of ornate Goblin-crafted jewelry. 

“Why don’t you try some on for me?” he squeezed her hips. She blushed and nodded. That was when he did something to make her blush even harder. He reached out and unzipped the back of her dress. Not stopping him, her dress dropped and pooled at her dainty, little feet. She had forgone her underwear, not particularly liking to wear any. So now, she stood nude with only her black high heels on. He reached out and took a diamond bracelet. He gently slipped it on her thin wrist. She chose a few elegant rings and slipped them on. He told her to pull her hair back, and he slipped diamond earrings into her pierced ears. He told her to keep her hair up. 

“Now, the piece de resistance,” he said, gently kissing the side of her slender neck. He wrapped a diamond collar that looked more like a choker on her. She blushed furiously at the implications. He had just claimed her. He held her by the hips and maneuvered her so that she was standing in front of a fancy full-length mirror. She looked at their reflection. Her nude body was on full display. His hands were exploring her hips and sides, and her pussy moistened at the sight of what had to be a million galleons worth of jewelry hanging from her teenage body. She gasped as his fingers brushed through her blonde pubic hair. While her sisters liked to be clean-shaven, Narcissa liked having some hair on her mound while keeping her lips nice and smooth. At the moment, she thought that her choice was a good one. She closed her eyes and savored the sensation of his fingers running through her coarse pubic hair. Narcissa bit her lip as one of his hands cupped her breast and tugged at her nipple. A shuddered gasp escaped her lovely lips when he started using his fingernails to gently scratch at the mound hidden under her pubes. She could smell her arousal. 

“Ladies, to the bed,” he ordered and swept her up bridal style causing her to squeak. She took one more look at the compartment of jewelry and rows of fancy clothes before the door was kicked closed behind them. “You two girls strip naked and stand in front of the bed. I want you to watch as I claim your little sister. Andie, you better not even think about covering yourself.”

Narcissa blushed as she was gently set down on the bed, the top of her head facing the foot of the bed. Her sisters would be standing right behind her head once they stripped off their clothes. “Don’t move, Cissy,” he told her. She of course followed his orders. She laid there rubbing her thighs together as he ordered her sisters to strip him naked. She heard a loud slap as Bella was spanked for groping his cock when she wasn’t ordered to. It sounded like she liked it. Narcissa scoffed. Of course, she liked it. 

Her heart was hammering in her chest. She was about to be claimed in front of her sisters! It was incredibly inappropriate, but there was nothing that she could do about it. She belonged to him. At least he proved himself to be an adequate provider. She could forgive him for his perversions. She felt the mattress move, and a second later, he settled himself between her creamy, smooth legs. He lifted her foot up and removed her heel. Before letting it go, he nipped at the arch of her foot causing her pussy to flutter. He moved to the other foot. Her heel was tossed with the other, and with the exception of her jewelry, she was completely nude. Her cheeks turned pink when he placed his hands on her knees and pushed her legs up. Her knees went higher and higher until they were resting on each side of her head. She looked up to see her sisters staring at her, as red-faced as she was. Bella was stroking her kitty, while Andie was standing straight-backed with her arms behind her back. Her eyes never left the coupling pair. Her attention was pulled back to Harry as he rubbed his massive cock up and down the length of her slit. She held back a moan as he lubed his cock on her wet pussy. Her hips wiggled at the sensation of him massaging her slit with his veiny cock. 

“Mmmm, you have such a pretty, little pussy, don’t you?” he said, slapping her pussy with his cock. The slap along with the sound of wet peeling as he pulled free had her incredibly embarrassed. Still, she kept her legs open for him. 

“Yes,” she answered him, her eyes fluttering. 

“Yes what?” he raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes, sir,” she corrected as his hand traveled all over her upper half. He removed his cock and groped her ass. She looked at her sisters. They were staring at her pussy! It wasn’t easy to avoid it, in their defense. Her pussy was sticking straight up in the air. She watched as he placed his face against her naked crotch. He inhaled deeply and toyed her clit with the tip of his nose. 

“I love your scent, Cissy,” he groaned. “I wonder if it tastes just as good?” She wasn’t given a chance to respond as he dragged his tongue the length of her slit. His tongue started at her asshole and licked her with such pressure that when it slid over her pussy, it popped right between her lips and entered her! He wasn’t just tasting her wetness, he was tasting her insides. Her face was beet-red as he tongue-fucked the virgin girl. She was gasping like a whore as he licked her innards, and she helplessly looked to her sisters for support. Bella was still masturbating at her deflowering, and Andromeda was breathing heavily, looking like she may faint. Her hips spasmed when he licked something inside of her. It felt really good. His mouth landed on her hardened clit, and she mewled and squirmed as he sucked the sensitive nub of flesh. Her pussy was already pulsating, ready to blow. Harry let go of it and settled against her crotch. It was time. 

“You girls watch. Watch as it slides inside of your little sister’s virgin cunt,” he said aloud. Watch they did, as his monstrous cock spread her folds apart. She gasped in pain and pleasure as she was stretched beyond anything that she had ever felt. His cock was too big! It felt like it would split her in two. Finally, after what felt like forever, he bottomed out. He gave her a few minutes to properly stretch before pulling out and sliding back in. Narcissa, the proper Pureblood Princess of the Black family was mewling like a pathetic whore as he fucked her over and over. Her sisters watched as the blonde’s toes curled, and she cried out for him to go faster. 

“Are you enjoying this big cock, Cissy? Do you love being fucked?” he teased, spearing her folds so hard that his wet balls were slapping her asshole repeatedly. She tried to answer, but only a moan came out. “Well?” he said, tweaking her clit between his arousal-slickened fingers. She gasped out a yes that could barely be heard over their raucous fucking. The wet sounds of her pussy being violated for the first time reverberated off the lavishly decorated walls. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Cissy,” he moaned. “Your pussy feels like heaven!” he groaned out, pounding her pussy into oblivion. She blushed furiously at his dirty talk. “It’s so fucking tight!” he breathed out, still thrusting into the small blonde. She gasped when he kissed her toes and squirmed when his tongue tickled them. Her feet had always been ticklish. She squeaked out as a large orgasm made her pussy contract on his cock, earning her a groan from him. 

“Already cumming, love?” he teased. “I think we can do better than that small one,” he chuckled, flipping her over until she was on her stomach. He roughly grabbed her hips and lifted her ass into the air. She squealed when his palm contacted her cushy cheeks in a hard spank. Her ass rippled as he said, “Keep your ass like that.” 

She was face to face with her two sisters. She flushed deeply when they made eye contact. She wanted to look away, but it really didn’t matter. They had already seen her being fucked by the wild bastard that owned them. She felt her cheeks being spread, and she hid her face as his cock slipped back into her musky depths. Her ass cheeks were being clapped as he fucked her like there was no tomorrow. Her cheeks were opened once again. She gasped and looked over her shoulder wildly as she felt him rubbing her virgin asshole with his finger. 

“You have such a cute, little asshole, Cissy. It’s so tight and pale.” Her crinkled hole puckered when he poked at it. “I’ll be taking this soon, honey. But not today.” She let out a shuddered breath of relief as she knew that she wouldn’t be buggered that day. Unfortunately, that was the last thing she thought as a finger slid right up her butt and the most pleasurable magic imaginable was channeled straight into her body.

“FUCK! OH FUCK!” she yelled, wild-eyed and frazzled as every part of her body tingled with orgasmic pleasure. Her body bucked, and she hid her face and gripped the sheets as her pussy milked his gigantic cock and squirted her ejaculate all over him. She could hear the wet sprays over her squeals but couldn’t see her fluids splashing off of his chiseled torso.

Andromeda watched mesmerized as her baby sister Cissy squirted all over the man who claimed them. Her orgasm was beautiful and crazy at the same time. Cissy’s face was wrenched in pleasure as her backside trembled, and she helplessly pawed at the bedsheets, hoping to get away from the wild beast fucking her. Her pale ass rippled with every thrust. Finally, when Harry had had his fill, his balls pulsed and he groaned out as he seeded her little sister. Narcissa shook her head back and forth as he injected her with his potent cum. Once he was milked dry, he slapped her ass and let her collapse on the bed. He got off the bed and stretched. His cock was still hard and ram-rod straight, sticking out proudly and unashamed. It was smeared with a mixture of his and Narcissa’s cum. She looked at her sister. Narcissa was spasming on the bed unconscious, her pussy fluttering and leaking cum on the acromantula silk sheets. 

“Bella, clean me,” he commanded. Bella ran over and dropped to her knees. She didn’t hesitate to take his cock down her throat and clean it of her own sister's juices. Harry sighed in satisfaction as he received a sloppy blowjob. “Andi, over here,” he ordered. She was quickly at his side. He raised an eyebrow and motioned down with his head. She looked down. She was covering her pussy with both hands. Blushing, she moved them. He saw the beads of arousal trailing down the inside of her thighs. He motioned her closer. Once she was right next to him, he reached out and rubbed her kitty. He held his fingers up for her to see. They were slick with arousal. He spread his fingers, and she saw the sticky arousal on his fingers stay connected with a thin line of her leakage. She blushed heavily. She watched as he licked her arousal off of them. His eyes fluttered and he moaned with delight. He looked right at her. She looked at her sister and back at him. She gulped and knew that she would be next. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictures of what I think Narcissa looks like are posted on Patreon
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza

**Author's Note:**

> This story was commissioned by an anonymous supporter.
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


End file.
